lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Left 4 Dead 2 Long! (Press Start: Episode 17)
Left 4 Dead 2 Long! is the seventeenth episode of Press Start. The Episode Sky is at his house and calls Lizzie* Sky: Hello? Lizzie: Hey Sky: Now that Dave is dead, we should go into some more games. Lizzie: Oh -eats a ice cream sandwich- Should we go into Left 4 Dead? Sky: Only if it's 2 Lizzie: Fine, 2 -presses Xbox One button and transports into L4D2- Sky: This is going to be so co- *Gets attacked* Lizzie: -throws an axe onto zombie's head- Y'know, I always wanted to be a character in The Walking Dead, now? I don't... Sky: I'm gona Grimes this sh- *Gets attacked* Lizzie: Darn.. Dave: Hello my name is David E Venderwoman Peace: I know we have bigger problems on our hands,but, I FINISHED MY NEW VIDEO GAME CONSOLE, *hears a whoosh* Mysterious figure: *knocks peace out,then takes peace hostage* Lizzie: You died.... And why is Peace gone GT: .... Dave Venderwoman: Oh that's just my name i work for the Gamer League as a Field Agent i have been trapped in this world for what seems to be about 9 Years! Sky: OK then... Lizzie: -aims a gun at Venderwoman- Get away.. Dave: Ahhhhhhhh Lizzie: Gamer League shall surrender Sky: Lizzie, no! Lizzie: Remember Project: PS2? Lady Overwatch, the leader of Gamer League is planning that GameTime: Lady Overwatch? Lizzie: nobody knows who she really is (A tv in the game randomly turns on) Mysterious figure: ATTENTION,lamer league,I am arwin von schnitzel, and I because I am both cruel and merciful, I shall give you 1 hour to decide to surrender the arcade diamond, or *points to peace, hos strapped to a chair* if you want your friend to be left 4 dead, see ya later,lamer league Lizzie: We aren't Gamer League, you douche! -explodes TV- Lizzie: -finds Peace- Okay, wimp. Let's go! Arwin: NO! *pushes Lizzie and peace of a tower* Peace: *grabs Lizzie,because for some reason, peace is flying* GameTime: Holy pony eating macraoni, Peace are you flying? Peace: I think so Lizzie: Ah what the heck Lizzie: -shoots Arwin- Miles (Ghost): Hello All of a sudden the spirit disappears and a familiar looking face kicks the door open Miles: TIME TO KILL SOME BAD GUYS! Lizzie: Miles ur back! Sky: OH MY GOD, MILES! LET'S GO! *Kills some zombies* Lizzie: How did ya come back? Miles: -hacks into a zombie and makes him glitch- Mr. Game and Watch freed me from Lady Overwatch's Prison for Monsters from Hell Sky: Wow. Miles: JK. Peace: let's be alive Lizzie: ALIVE Zombie hoard surrounds them* Sky: This is bad..... Lizzie gets killed Peace: well, at least the show has better ratings now *falls and gets impaled* Sky: Miles......, our friends...... GameTime; Why do I exist? Sky: To be a minor character. Miles: Since when were we a show GameTime shoots some heads. Miles: -punches GT- Sky throws a grenade* Sky: RUN! *Grenade explodes* Miles: holy damn... Sky: Ummmmmmmm...... miles...... THAT'S A TANK! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Miles: Our friends.... Sky: Miles, there is no time! Miles: fine Sky and Miles leave* Miles: Well....... I guess we should go to sleep...... GameTime: I'm still here. Sky: I'm going home, see you later! Category:TV show episodes Category:Press Start Category:Episodes of Press Start Category:2017 Category:February